Cinderolla
by Reeiikya Alina Zokuzoku
Summary: Parody Cinderella & parody Aladdin! Len adalah laki-laki malang yang mempunyai ibu tiri dan dua kakak perempuan tiri, dan menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Suatu hari, Pangeran Kaito mengadakan lomba breakdance! Gaje deh! OK, RnR please? -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Summary : _Parody_ Cinderella + _parody_ Aladdin! Len adalah laki-laki malang yang mempunyai ibu tiri dan dua kakak perempuan tiri dan menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Suatu hari, Sang Pangeran Kaito mengadakan lomba _breakdance_! Bagaimanakah ceritanya?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: <strong>Vocaloid<strong> © Yamaha Corp & Crypton Media Future

**Cinderolla **© Reeiikya

Warning : OOC, OOT, Abal, Jelek, Jayus, Garing, ada misstypo dan typo.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

******************* Full Of Len POV** *************

Hei! Perkenalkan! Namaku Kagamine Len dan aku adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di rumahku. Kenapa? Karena Ayahku telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, aku tinggal bersama ibu tiriku dan kakak-kakak tiriku. Dan di rumah ini, aku—

"Len! Cepat bereskan semua perabotan di ruang tamu dan bersihkan kamar mandi!"

"Baik, Ibu," jawabku singkat.

Eh, aku belum bilang, ya? Di rumah yang seharusnya aku kuasai ini karena aku satu-satunya laki-laki, bisa dibilang aku menjadi pembantu di rumah ini— rumahku sendiri. Kakak-kakak tiriku yang bernama Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Tei adalah gadis yang pemalas! Mereka juga manja! Itulah sifat mereka yang aku benci. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa diubah. Dan sejak aku 'menjabat' sebagai pembantu di rumah ini, aku harus menuruti semua perkataan ibu tiri dan kakak-kakak tiriku.

"Hei, Len! Jangan lamban begitu! Cepatlah dandani kami!" teriak Miku, kakak tiriku yang paling tua.

"Iya! Sebelum kami terlambat!" teriak Tei, kakak tiriku yang kedua.

"Iya, kak. Tunggu sebentar….."

"Ah! Kau ini lamban sekali! Aku adukan ke Mama lho. Ma! Mama!" Miku mengancam aku dan memanggil ibu tiriku.

"Ah, tidak! Jangan panggil ibu! Baiklah, aku akan segera mendandani kalian."

"Nah, gitu dong!"

Akhirnya aku mendandani Miku dan Tei. Entah mereka mau pergi kemana. Tapi, mereka berpakaian…. _Hip Hop_ lengkap dengan kalung emas? Dan dengan… Sepatu _dunk_? Topi _hip hop_?Sebenarnya mereka mau kemana?

"Ng, kak, kakak mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku sambil merias Miku.

"Hah? Kenapa kamu tanya? Kamu mau ikut?"

"T-tidak kok. Aku hanya…. bertanya saja. Aku tidak akan ikut," kataku lagi.

"Kami mau pergi ke lomba _breakdance_ di halaman Istana Kerajaan Aizuphire. Yang memenangkan lomba _breakdance_ ini akan menjadi selir Pangeran Kaito. Kau mengerti?" kata Tei menjelaskan panjang lebar.

_Breakdance_? Kenapa selir pangeran harus ditentukan melalui lomba _breakdance_? Sungguh aneh…. Dan juga, memangnya aku akan ikut? Memangnya aku mau menjadi selir Pangeran Kaito? Aku ini 'kan laki-laki! Masa' menikah dengan laki-laki? Sungguh aneh. Dan juga, memangnya ini _fiction story _ber-_genre_ Yaoi? Tidak 'kan? Yasudah. Buat apa aku pergi ke lomba _breakdance _itu? Aku tidak butuh dan tidak perlu.

"Miku, Tei, kalian sudah siap?" terdengar suara ibu mendekat.

"Iya bu, sudah."

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat ibuku juga berpakaian ala anak muda jaman sekarang. _What the hell is it?_ Jaman sekarang memang jaman yang gila.

"Len, kamu di rumah. Jaga rumah dan bersihkan seluruh rumah ini! Mengerti?" perintah ibu padaku.

"Ah, iya! Aku mengerti, bu," jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Bagus. Jangan sampai ada maling yang masuk ke rumah besar milik kita ini. Kau paham?"

"Iya, bu."

Ibu tiriku dan kedua kakak tiriku sudah pergi ke Kerajaan Aizuphire menggunakan mobil _Daihatsu Terios_. Padahal, seharusnya mereka berangkat ke Istana menggunakan kereta kencana. Tapi mereka memilih pergi menggunakan mobil. Biar terlihat _elegan_, kata ibuku.

"Hm, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat membereskan rumah," gumamku melihat rumahku yang sudah lumayan bersih.

Aku membawa kemoceng di tanganku untuk membersihkan debu di barang-barang keramik yang ada di dalam rumahku. Sambil bersiul-siul merdu, aku mulai membersihkan.

Di sudut ruang tamu, ada sebuah guci yang cukup besar. Sepertinya, guci ini sudah cukup tua karena motif yang menghias guci ini masih motif jaman dulu a.k.a jadul, dan bentuk guci yang masih terkesan biasa. Aku mulai membersihkan guci itu dari bagian luar… Kemudian bagian dalam…. Eh? _Nani_? Ada sesuatu di dalam guci ini! Ada sesuatu! Aku bisa merasakannya! Aku segera meraba-raba 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalam guci dan mengambilnya.

_Nani_?(untuk yang kedua kalinya). Apa ini? Sebuah….. Lampu jaman dulu a.k.a lampu jadul?. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama lagi….. Seperti lampu ajaib yang dimiliki _Aladdin_. Apa ini lampu ajaib, ya?

Hoy! Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh! Mana ada hal-hal ajaib dan mistis di jaman seperti ini? Itu mustahil! Sebaiknya aku kembali membersihkan rumah dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai lampu itu!

Aku membersihkan lampu yang sudah berdebu itu menggunakan kemocengku. Lalu, tiba-tiba….. Dari dalam lampu itu muncul semacam 'gas' yang berkilauan. Gas itu semakin menyatu dan menyatu. Lalu, terbentuklah makhluk aneh dari dunia lain— Jin. Hey hey, kenapa fic ini jadi seperti cerita _Aladdin_?

"Tuan muda, terima kasih telah membantu saya keluar dari lampu kutukan yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku muak itu. Dua permintaan anda akan saya turuti…." Kata Jin berambut ungu itu yang berpakaian seperti…. Ninja itu, sambil membungkukkan badan tanda bahwa ia hormat padaku.

"Permintaanku? Akan dituruti?"

Aku mencubit pipiku dan menampar-nampar pipiku. Ini mimpi atau bukan? Ini mimpi atau bukan? Setelah aku mencubit dan menampar-nampar pipiku, aku merasakan sakit di pipi yang kucubit dan kutampar itu. Sakit! Itu berarti, ini bukan mimpi! Kenyataan! Holah, apa aku kembali ke jaman _Aladdin_? Jadi, apa sekarang aku _Aladdin_? Hoy! Author Reeiikya jelek! Jawab pertanyaanku!

"Kau Jin, 'kan?" tanyaku masih dalam diliputi perasaan kaget.

"Benar sekali. Nama saya Kamui Eiristien Gakupo."

"Heh? Nama yang aneh…" gumamku.

"Silahkan membuat permintaan, tuan muda."

"Permintaan ya? Hmm.. err… Apa ya?" aku bingung," kataku berfikir.

"Apa saja akan saya kabulkan."

"Apa saja? Ah! Iya! Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan! Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali Playstation 3! Kau bisa berikan?" kataku tersenyum lebar.

"Playstation 3? Itu hal yang mudah. Silahkan tutup mata anda. Saya akan membawakan Playstation 3 itu pada anda."

Aku menurut saja dan menutup mataku. Aku sangat menginginkan Playstation 3 itu!

"Sudah tuan muda. Silahkan buka mata anda," kata Jin itu.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Dan kulihat di depanku, ada bayangan… Playstation 3? Apa itu hanya bayangan atau sungguhan? Aku membuka mataku secara keseluruhan. Kemudian aku melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Ternyata itu memang Playstation 3! Aku segera berlari ke Playstation 3 itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Hatiku sangat senang! Uwah! Ini yang kuinginkan dari dulu! Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya! Memang ini permintaan yang norak. Tapi, Playstation 3 adalah segalanya bagiku! (Author : Lebay =,=)

"Baiklah tuan muda. Anda masih memiliki satu permintaan yang tersisa lagi. Anda mau menggunakannya?"

"Mau. Tapi sebentar, aku pikir-pikir dulu," kataku.

Akhirnya aku memikirkan apa yang selama ini aku inginkan. Playstation.. Sudah. Kekayaan.. Sudah cukup. Menjadi pembantu.. aku tidak peduli asalkan aku berada di rumah kesayanganku— rumah peninggalan almarhum ayahku ini. Sekarang, apa yang kuinginkan? Sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Lalu, aku harus membuat permintaan apa?

Ah! Aku tahu! Itu saja!

"Jin! Bisakah kau membuat aku memenangkan lomba _breakdance _di halaman Kerajaan Aizuphire?"

"Tentu saja bisa, tuanku. Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi penari _breakdance_ yang hebat. Sekalian juga, aku akan meminjamkan baju _breakdance_ yang terbagus untuk kau pakai."

"Yehay! Terima kasih!"

Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana wajah kakak-kakak tiriku ketika aku datang dan menjadi pemenang di lomba itu. Pasti mereka akan terkejut mati-matian. Hihi. Aku ini jahil, ya?

"Tutup mata anda, tuan muda."

Aku kembali menutup mataku dan tersenyum lebar-lebar. _Here I go_! Aku akan mengalahkan kakak-kakakku di lomba _breakdance_ itu!

"Buka mata anda, tuan."

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Kemudian, aku melihat bayangan diriku pada sebuah cermin berbingkai emas yang letaknya tidak jauh dariku. Aku terkejut melihat diriku sekarang! Aku-

"Hoi Jin bodoh! Kenapa kau memakaikan baju perempuan padaku! Dan juga, apa-apaa wig ini!" kataku kesal.

"Tuan muda, bukannya lomba _breakdance_ itu hanya bisa diikuti oleh gadis? Makannya aku menjadikan anda sebagai gadis cantik."

"Uuh, kau menyebalkan!"

"Tuan sendiri yang memintanya."

Cih, memang benar sih aku yang memintanya. Dan juga, kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang gadis? Ah! Menyebalkan! Tapi, aku sudah bertekad untuk melihat wajah kakakku ketika aku memenangkan lomba ini. (author: PD banget lu Len.)

**~o0o~ ~xXx~ ~vVv~**

Sampailah aku di kerajaan Aizuphire. Mau tak mau, aku harus mengenaka pakaian perempuan yang tadi diberikan oleh Jin aneh yang bernama Kamui Eiristien Gakupo. Setelah ia tidak bertanggung jawab membuat aku menjadi berpakaian perempuan, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa jejak. Sebelum menghilang, ia sempat berkata, **cepatlah pulang ke rumah sebelum tengah malam karena penyamaranmu akan terungkap**. Aneh bukan? Tapi, apa boleh buat. Aku harus menurut saja.

Aku memasuki Istana dan menuju halaman Istana. Di halaman Istana, aku sudah disambut oleh para penjaga. Dan, meriah sekali suasana disini! Kulihat, ada beberapa gadis yang beradu _breakdance_ di atas panggung.

"Nona, anda mau mendaftar?" tanya seorang petugas.

"Oh, iya. Baiklah."

Aku mendekat ke arah penjaga itu dan menggoreskan tinta bertuliskan namaku di atas kertas daftar peserta itu. Aku hanya cengar-cengir sendiri ketika menulis namaku di kertas itu.

"Nama anda…. Cinderolla?" petugas terlihat sedikit kaget ketika membaca tulisan tinta yang kugoreskan.

"Yep. Benar, namaku Cinderolla," kataku tersenyum lebar.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku mengambil nama Cinderolla? Karena, aku ini seperti Cinderella. Akan tetapi, aku menyukai _roadroller_ yang selama ini menjadi kendaraanku selama aku pergi. Jadi, aku menggabungkan kata Cinderella dan _roadroller_ itu menjadi Cinderolla.

Pasti giliranku untuk tampil masih lama. Aku tahu itu karena disini banyak gadis-gadis yang datang terlebih dahulu sebelum aku. Termasuk para kakak-kakak tiriku. Hmm. Selama aku menunggu giliranku untuk tampil, sebaiknya aku minum. Haus.

"Hei hei. Kau lihat itu! Peserta nomor 210 sangat bagus _breakdance_! Mungkin dia yang akan jadi pemenang!"

"Tidak! Nomor 211 lebih bagus!"

"Ah, bukan! Nomor 205 yang paling bagus!"

Beradu. Iya, beradu. Mereka sedag beradu pendapat mengenai siapa peserta terbaik. Setiap orang pasti memiliki satu nama orang yang dipikir paling bagus. Aku sih, tidak peduli. Toh, yang pasti aku akan menang lomba _breakdance_ ini karena aku telah dibantu oleh Jin aneh yang namanya…. Err….. Siapa tadi namanya? Aku lupa. Ah yasudahlah. Itu tidak penting sekarang!

Kulihat kini giliran kakak-kakakku yang beradu di atas panggung. _Well,_ kuakui gerakan mereka sangat hebat! Tapi menurutku, gerakan mereka terlalu kaku! Iya, kaku!

Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah _breakdance_ sekalipun. Apa aku bisa menjadi pemenang di lomba ini tanpa pernah latihan sama sekali? Mulai dari berangkat dari rumah tadi, kurasa aku terlalu yakin bisa memenangkan lomba ini. Tanpa terasa, aku mulai gemetaran dan ketakutan. Hey hey! Aku tadi yakin bisa menang! Tapi kenapa sekarang aku jadi takut seperti ini? Hh, menyebalkan!

"Baik, sekarang peserta nomor 250 dan 251! Kasane Teto dan… Hng? Cinderolla!" teriak MC dari atas panggung.

Giliranku! OMG!

Ketika aku berjalan menuju panggung, kulihat seorang gadis berambut ikal dan diikat dua, berwarna merah magenta yang panjang sedang berjalan ke panggung. Gaya berjalannya bak putri raja yang anggun. Aku terpikat dan kagum kepadanya. Jadi, dia yang bernama Kasane Teto, ya? Cantiknya...

Apa aku... Menyukainya?

OK, sekarang aku sedang berada di atas panggung dan duel _breakdance_ dengan gadis yang bernama Kasane Teto itu. Pasti dia hebat sekali dalam _breakdance_. Terlihat dari gayanya dan sikap yang ia tunjukkan.

**-Skip Time (males nulis _breakdance_-nya soalnya enggak dong soal _breakdance_)-**

Singkat cerita, akulah yang memang. Dan dengan wajah yang sangat sedih, Kasane Teto meninggalkan panggung. Haha, wajahnya sangat sedih sekali! Aku senang sekali melihat wajah sedihnya itu! Entah kenapa, ketika melihat gadis bersedih, membuat hatiku senang.

OH! Aku lupa memberitahu kalian! Aku ini sebenarnya yang tampil terakhir dalam lomba _breakdance_ ini.

Aku melihat Pangeran Kaito sedang duduk di bangku pangeran yang letaknya agak jauh dari panggung tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sekilas tapi pasti, aku melihat Pangeran Kaito tersenyum padaku.

Kemudian, keadaan halaman Istana menjadi sunyi ketika Pangeran Kaito berjalan mendekati panggung tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ia terus tersenyum dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Terima kasih telah menghadiri lomba _breakdance_ ini. Kalian semua memang rakyat-rakyatku yang baik. Aku akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya sekarang."

Semua gadis yang berkumpul di halaman Istana menunjukkan raut wajah cemas dan berdebar-debar. Dari kumpulan gadis-gadis itu yang kulihat dari atas panggung, aku melihat kedua kakakku berdo'a sepenuh hati.

"Pemenangnya adalah... Cinderolla!" teriak Pangeran Kaito memelukku dari samping.

Para gadis yang mendengar dan melihatku di atas panggung bersama Pangeran Kaito hanya bisa cengo. Kemudian semuanya mulai menangis. Begitu juga dengan kedua kakakku. Kulihat mereka sangat sedih. Aku sangat puas ketika melihat mereka semua menangis seperti itu!

"Kau akan menjad Ratuku, Cinderolla-_hime_," Pangeran Kaito mengecup tanganku dengan mesra.

Hoy hoy! Jijik ah! Aku tidak mau dicium oleh lelaki apalagi seperti Pangeran Kaito! Aku bukan homo maupun yaoi! Hueeek.

Aku menarik tanganku dan menjawab perkataan Pangeran Kaito dengan sinis.

"Maaf Pangeran Kaito, tujuanku mengikuti lomba ini bukan untuk menjadi tunanganmu."

**Dong dong dong**,

Jam besar di Halaman Istana menunjukkan pukul tengah malam.

Aduh! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang! Nanti bisa-bisa penyamaranku ini terbongkar! Uh, kenapa disaat seperti ini?

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan halaman Istana. Kudengar Pangeran Kaito memanggil-manggil nama 'Cinderolla'. Tapi kuabaikan. Kemudian, kudengar suara langkah yang berlari mengejarku. Sudah kuduga, pasti Pangeran Kaito akan mengejarku!

Perlahan, semua alat penyamaranku mulai menghilang. Sepatu, baju, make up, dan semuanya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja, wig yang kupakai lepas. Jatuh diantara semak-semak belukar penuh dengan buaya (?)

Singkat tapi pasti, aku sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tapi, aku masih berfikir-fikir.

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika wig itu kutinggalkan? Bukannya akan mengundang kecurigaan? Cih, kalau saja waktuku masih banyak, aku pasti akan mengenakan wig itu!

**~o0o~ ~xXx~ ~vVv~**

**-Skip time-** [1 weeks later]

Seperti biasa, aku membersihkan rumah dan menjadi pelayan bagi ibu dan kedua kakakku. Mereka sangat santai dan senang membuatku menderita. Tapi, seringkali mereka membicarakan soal 'Cinderolla' a.k.a aku, yang tiba-tiba saja pergi saat tengah malam tiba.

Yah, tapi itu sudah terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku harus pergi tengah malam karena kalian-tahu-kenapa. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba saja aku pergi dari halaman Istana.

Dan selama seminggu ini, kedua kakakku berusaha untuk merias wajah mereka supaya mirip dengan Cinderolla a.k.a aku. Cih, tapi mana mungkin bisa mereka merubah wajah hanya dengan riasan? Sungguh hal bodoh.

Ternyata mereka masih mengincar posisi _hime_ di Istana Aizuphire. Memangnya, apa bagusnya menjadi Putri? Cih, dasar.

**~o0o~ ~xXx~ ~vVv~**

Kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Ibu tiriku segera membukakan pintu. Siapa sih?

"Ah, kalian penjaga Istana Aizuphire, 'kan?" terdengar suara Ibu setelah membukakan pintu.

"Iya, kami hendak mencari Cinderolla-_hime_."

Para penjaga Istana yang berjumlah 5 orang itu segera masuk ke rumahku sambil membawa wig yang saat itu kupakai dan terjatuh. Di belakang para penjaga itu, Pangeran Kaito berjalan dengan santai.

Tuh 'kan benar! Wig itu memang membawa malapetaka! Mendingan, saat itu aku mengambil wig itu dan memakainya kembali! Kalau saja saat itu kupakai, pasti Penjaga Istana Aizuphire tidak akan datang kesini!

"Dengan hormat, saya dalam perjalanan mencari Cinderolla-_hime_. Dan saya ingin mencari Cinderolla-_hime_ di rumah ini. Bisakah anda memanggil semua putri anda kesini sekarang?" kata Pangeran Kaito dengan bahasa yang halus.

"Oh, baik," jawab Ibu, "Anak-anakku! Ayo kesini! Ada Pangeran Kaito ke rumah kita!"

Kak Miku dan Kak Tei turun dari lantai dua dan berlari ke arah Ibu. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat senang sekali ketika mendengar perkataan Ibu.

Mereka membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat untuk Pangeran Kaito. Kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Halo Pangeran Kaito," kata Kak Miku.

"Selamat datang," kata Kak Tei.

"Iya, kalian memang gadis-gadis yang baik. Sekarang, bisakah kalian bergantian memakai wig ini dan baju yang telah saya persiapkan?"

"Tentu, Pangeran Kaito. Kami senang jika itu dapat membantumu," Kak Miku tersenyum lebar.

**~o0o~ ~xXx~ ~vVv~**

Kak Miku mengenakan wig yang kemarin terjatuh saat aku berlari. Kak Miku juga memakai baju yang sama saat aku datang ke lomba _breakdance_. Pangeran Kaito ternyata masih belum menyerah untuk mencari aku!

Kak Miku keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan ke hadapan Pangeran Kaito.

"Hmm, maaf jika saya lancang. Tetapi, wajah anda dan tinggi badan anda tidak sama dengan Cinderolla-_hime_ yang saya cari. Maaf."

Wajah Kak Miku terlihat sedih. Haha, dia memang pantas bersedih seperti itu! Sampai-sampai aku tertawa riang dalam hatiku ini. Kemudian, Kak Miku menyerahkan baju dan wig yang ia pakai ke Kak Tei. Kak Tei dengan cepat segera ganti baju dan mengenakan wig itu.

Dengan riang, Kak Tei berpose di hadapan Pangeran Kaito.

"Hmm, maaf jika saya keterlaluan. Tetapi, wajah anda terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari Cinderolla-_hime_ yang saya cari. Maaf."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA!" aku tak bisa menahan tawaku dan tawaku semakin keras.

Ibu tiriku, Kak Miku, dan Kak Tei melotot kepadaku dan memasang _death glare_. Pangeran Kaito yang mendengar tawaku yang kencang itu hanya bisa menatapku heran. Tentu saja ia heran kepadaku!

"Eh, tunggu," suara Pangeran Kaito memecah kesunyian.

"Hah?" kataku bingung.

"Pengawal! Cepat pakaikan wig dan baju itu pada anak itu!" teriak Pangeran Kaito.

"Siap!"

Para pengawal Pangeran Kaito segera menarikku dan membawaku ke ruang ganti dengan paksa. Mereka memakaikan wig dan baju yang memang milikku itu kepadaku. Aduh, jika begini jadinya, AKU PASTI AKAN KETAHUAN!

"Sudah, Pangeran."

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti dengan malu-malu. Tentu saja aku malu! Dan juga aku takut! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak takut kalau aku ketahuan bahwa aku adalah Cinderolla!

Ibu tiriku, Kak Miku, dan Kak Tei cengo, bingung, dan kaget ketika melihatku. Mereka melongo sangat lebar.

"Ketemu! Ternyata kamu adalah Cinderolla-_hime-_ku sayang!" teriak Kaito senang.

"Eiitts, tunggu. Aku memang Cinderolla itu. Tapi aku ini laki-laki! LA-KI-LA-KI! Mana mungkin kita bersama apalagi menikah? Lupakan saja hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan menikahimu walaupun kau laki-laki, _hime_-ku sayang. Aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku," Kaito memelukku dengan erat.

Heh? Apa? Apa yang dia katakan? Dia akan mencintaiku? TIDAAAAAAK! Apakah, Pangeran Kaito itu homo? _Yaoi_? TIDAK! Pokonya aku tidak mau begini! Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan sesama laki-laki!

"Ayo kita pergi ke Istana kita, _hime_-ku."

TIIIIIDDDDDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN (1): Hello minna~! Maaf kalo berantakan dan banyak typo. Soalnya Reeiikya nulis dengan tergesa-gesa. _Gomennasai_!**

**A/N (2): Ehm, dan juga, maaf banget kalo ceritanya terlalu garing, terlalu abal, terlalu jayus, dan terlalu jelek. =,=a**

****A/N (3): Fic ini dibuat hanya karena kebosanan author Reeiikya yang merajalela.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : _Parody_ Cinderella + _parody_ Aladdin! Len adalah laki-laki malang yang mempunyai ibu tiri dan dua kakak perempuan tiri dan menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Suatu hari, Sang Pangeran Kaito mengadakan lomba _breakdance_! Bagaimanakah ceritanya?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: <strong>Vocaloid<strong> © Yamaha Corp & Crypton Media Future

**Cinderolla **© Reeiikya

Warning : OOC, OOT, Abal, Jelek, Jayus, Garing, ada misstypo dan typo.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>.<p>

********* POV : I ever write it, right? *********

.

Aku kini duduk di sebuah kursi berhiaskan motif bintang emas dan benang emas yang mewah sekali. Malahan, sepertinya kursi ini seutuhnya terbuat dari emas murni. Tak hanya kursi ini saja yang terbuat dari emas murni. Kasur, meja, gorden, lantai, bahkan langit-langitnya pun terbuat dari emas murni. Sangat mewah.

Heck, tempat apa-apaan ini? Membuatku ingin muntah saja. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada ruangan seperti ini. Dan juga, kenapa aku dipaksa masuk ke ruangan ini? Memangnya aku sudah setuju untuk menjadi _hime_ di kerajaan ini? Tentu tidak!

Pangeran Kaito itu sungguh menyebalkan. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau tinggal di Istana, apalagi tinggal bersamanya? Cih, aku juga dipaksa menikah dengannya. Memangnya aku mau? Tentu saja tidak! Grr, semua orang di Istana ini membuatku marah besar!_  
><em>

"_Hime_-sama. Apakah anda ada di dalam?" terdengar suara memanggil dari luar pintu ruangan yang sekarang aku tempati ini.

Beberapa penjaga kerajaan membuka pintu ruangan yang sekarang aku tempati. Mereka terlihat mengenakan baju lapis baja dan membawa tombak yang terlihat sudah diasah sangat tajam. Kemudian, satu dari penjaga-penjaga itu membawa sebuah gaun yang diletakkan di sebuah hanger dan diberi plastik. Jangan jangan...

"_Hime_-sama. Anda diperintahkan Pangeran Kaito untuk mengenakan gaun ini disaat pesta pertunangan yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Jadi, anda diminta untuk segera mengenakan gaun ini," kata penjaga yang membawa gaun.

"Hah? Pertunangan?"

"Benar, _hime_-sama. Pertunangan antara anda dengan Pangeran Kaito."

"_Heck_! Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau mengenakan gaun itu! Lebih baik kalian membawa gaun itu kembali ke Pangeran Kaito dan katakan padanya kalau aku tidak akan pernah mau tinggal bersamanya!" teriakku kesal kepada para penjaga-penjaga itu.

Kemudian aku memerintahkan penjaga-penjaga itu keluar dari ruangan yang kutempati dengan kesal. Setelah penjaga-penjaga itu keluar dan tidak terdengar lagi suara langkah kakinya, aku merebahkan diriku di kasur yang tentu saja terbuat dari emas murni yang ada di ruangan yang sekarang kutempati ini. Aku memandang langit-langit dengan mata sayu dan berkaca-kaca.

"Apa mungkin aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini? Ataukah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi kecuali menikah dengan Pangeran Kaito? Hmm, andai saja aku masih punya banyak waktu sebelum ini semua terjadi, maka aku akan mencoba untuk memperbanyak waktu bermainku," gumamku.

"Hey, Len!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Pelan tapi pasti, suara itu berasal dari ruangan ini. Aku duduk di kasur it dan aku memutar kepalaku untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan siapa yang memanggilku itu. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali duduk sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja.

"Aku disini, Len!"

Aku melihat bayangan seseorang di balik gorden emas itu. Aku segera berlari menuju gorden itu. Dan, apa yang kulihat? Dua gadis yang sedang berpakaian serba hitam layaknya agen yang sedang menjalankan misi rahasia. Yang satu, aku mengenalnya. Yang satunya lagi, aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Kak Miku!" teriakku kaget.

"Ssst, diam Len! Ayo cepat kita keluar dari sini sebelum ada yang curiga dan melihat semua ini!" balas Kak Miku dengan suara super pelan.

"Ah, b-baiklah. Tapi kak, siapa dia?" aku menunjuk gadis yang datang bersama Kak Miku.

"Ah, dia temanku. Namanya Kagaine Rin. Dia mengetahui kalau kau ada di Istana ini karena saa itu ia juga mengikuti lomba _breakdance_ dan melihat tarian _breakdance_ milikmu."

"Hng, tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Yang penting kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini! Ayo cepat!"

Braak! Pintu ruangan yang tadi kutempati terbuka. Beberapa penjaga masuk sambil menodongkan tombak ke arah kami. Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau Kak Miku dan temannya itu ada disini dan hendak membawaku keluar dari tempat ini? Heck, kenapa harus ketahuan, sih!

"Kalian berdua! Diharapkan jangan bergerak dan jangan berani menyakiti _hime_-sama!"

"_Damn_, kalau begini jadinya, semua rencana yang kita susun bakal sia-sia!" kata Kak Miku.

"Benar! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kagaine Rin angkat bicara.

Kak Miku terdiam dan terlihat berekspresi kesal. Aku hanya bisa cengo dan terdiam melihat semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mulai berdo'a, semoga saja akan ada hal baik terjadi.

"Len, Rin, kalian pergi saja berdua. Aku akan menahan mereka semua disini. Cepat selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Miku?" Kagaine Rin memandangi Kak Miku.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Kalian sebaiknya pergi saja! Cepat lari dari tempat ini!"

"Tidak! Kak Miku harus ikut!" teriakku.

"Hei Len, aku ini kakakmu. Kau harus patuh padaku, mengerti? Sekarang, pergilah!"

Kagaine Rin menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar ruangan itu melewati jendela. Kemudian, ia melompat ke sebuah trampolin yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan di bawah. Aku mengikutinya dan melompat ke trampolin itu. Aku dan Kagaine Rin segera berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari wilayah kerajaan.

"Ayo cepat! Kita naik itu!" Kagaine Rin menunjuk sebuah motor ber-merk _V-ixion_ dan segera naik di bangku depan.

Aku mengikutinya dan seger naik di bangku belakang. Kemudian dengan secepat kilat, Kagaine Rin memacu motor itu secepat kilat. Aku hanya bisa berpegangan sekuat mungkin.

"Kagaine Rin, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke tempat yang cukup aman untukmu."

"Dimana? Jangan bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku. Aku ini gampang marah kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan."

"Sudahlah, tutup mulutmu, Kagamine Len. Yang penting adalah kau selamat."

Aku mendengus dan berdecak kesal.

"Pegangan lebih erat. Aku akan menambah kecepatan."

Kecepatan ditambah dan motor yang kunaiki sekarang ini melaju kencang sekali. Seolah-olah semua benda yang ada di pinggir jalan tidak terlihat dan hanya terlihat seperti garis-garis yang bergerak lurus.

**~o0o~ ~xXx~ ~o0o~**

Aku duduk di rumahku dengan santai. Aku sudah selesai membersihkan rumahku dan semua yang diperintahkan oleh ibuku. Kemudian aku melakukan senam ringan dan menguap lebar.

"Huaaah, ngantuk."

"Len, apa kau sudah membersihkan rumah?" terdengar suara ibu memanggilku.

"Ah, sudah bu. Sekarang aku mau istirahat sebentar."

"Yasudah. Tapi jangan istirahat terlalu lama. Kau tahu, 'kan? Rin hendak datang ke rumah kita."

"Iya, bu. Aku tahu."

Sekarang, semua berjalan terkendali dan tenang. Aku bisa kembali ke rumah dengan tenang dan menjadi kekasih dari Kagaine Rin yang ternyata adalah adik dari Pangeran Kaito. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi kini aku percaya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ibu dan kak Tei merubah sikap. Mereka menjadi lebih baik padaku dan menjadi lebih peduli padaku. Ceritaku sebagai _cinderella_ yang kurang bahagia di rumah ini kini telah berubah. Aku kini adalah anak yang berbahagia.

Ah iya, aku lupa satu hal untuk kuceritakan. Sebenarnya, setelah kejadian pelarianku dari Istana Aizuphire, banyak hal-hal yang telah berubah.

Kak Miku yang melindungiku dan Rin dari penjaga istana saat itu, kini telah menjadi istri sah Pangeran Kaito. Aku tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya. Tapi, kudengar saat itu Pangeran Kaito datang ke ruangan itu dan melihat Kak Miku dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka sekarang menjadi pasangan yang bahagia. Apa aku bisa bahagia bersama Rin seperti Kak Miku dan Pangeran Kaito?

"Len, aku datang," terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Suara Kagaine Rin.

"Rin, kau sudah datang?" jawabku sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Iya, apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. Rin tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Ia mengecup dahiku dan aku membalasnya dengan memberikan kecupan di pipinya. Wajah kami merah merona seketika. Kemudian, kami berpegangan tangan bersama-sama memandangi masa depan kami yang aka bahagia selamanya.

"Rin, kapan kita akan menikah seperti kakakmu?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, menikah ya? Mungkin besok..." Rin tertawa kecil.

"Ah, ini bukan bercanda. Ini sungguh-sungguh!"

"Sungguh-sungguh? Lalu bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kita menikah."

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, sekarang."

Rin berlari sambil menggandeng tanganku ke sebuah gereja yang sepertinya sangat mewah. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Rin. Tapi, aku tetap aka bahagia bersama Rin.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Hello minna! Maaf apdetnya lama. Nyehehe *smirk***

**Dan juga, _gomen_ kalau di chap ini kayaknya pendek banget dan alurnya begitu cepat. Habis, saia ngetiknya tergesa-gesa. Jadi, maafkan ketergesaan saia! *sujud***

**Dan lagi, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan menyimpang dari cerita asli _Cinderella _&_ Alladin. _Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya! Dan juga, endingnya nggantung banget! *sob sob***

**.**

**Nee, Jangan pedulikan spam saya di atas. Yang pasti, review ya? Saya sudah menungu review kalian sejak lama (?) _Review to the point_! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Review please~<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
